netflixfandomcom-20200222-history
Romance Is a Bonus Book
Romance is a Bonus Book (Korean: 로맨스는 별책부록; RR: Romaenseuneun Byeolchaekburok) is a 2019 South Korean television series starring Lee Na-young and Lee Jong-suk.[https://www.koreatimes.co.kr/www/art/2018/10/688_256996.html/ Lee Jong-suk, Lee Na-young to star in upcoming drama - The Korea Times] [https://web.archive.org/web/20190402221255/http://hei.hankyung.com/hub01/201810154380I/ "9년 만에 드라마 복귀"..이나영 '로맨스는 별책부록' 확정, 이종석과 호흡 - Korea Kyungje (in Korean)] It aired from January 26 to March 17, 2019 on tvN & Netflix (internationally).[http://kpopherald.koreaherald.com/view.php?ud=201901211803589658066_2/ Lee Na-young and Lee Jong-suk to show romance in publishing industry in new rom-com - Kpop Herald] [http://english.chosun.com/site/data/html_dir/2019/01/22/2019012200956.html/ Lee Na-young to Appear in Rom-Com Series with Lee Jong-suk - The Chosun Ilbo] [http://www.koreatimes.co.kr/www/art/2019/02/688_264239.html/ 'Romance Is A Bonus Book' popular on online platforms - The Korea Times] Summary Cha Eun Ho is a successful author and a senior editor at a book publishing company. Kang Dan-i is a mother and former successful advertising copywriter. When Cha Eun Ho was a child, Kang Dan-i saved him from an accident and was injured. Cha Eun Ho helped her recuperate and they have been close friends ever since. When Kang Dan-i goes through a major life change and tries to re-enter the professional world, their lives become even more connected. They face personal and professional challenges as they slowly start to realize their true feelings for each other. Cast and Characters Main *Lee Na-young as Kang Dan-i[http://kpopherald.koreaherald.com/view.php?ud=201810151532346563739_2/ Lee Na-young returns to small screen with rom-com after 9 years - Kpop Herald] *Lee Jong-suk as Cha Eun-ho[http://kpopherald.koreaherald.com/view.php?ud=201809281649180520200_2/ Lee Jong-suk to star in tvN rom-com - Kpop Herald] *Jung Yoo-jin as Song Hae-rin[http://tenasia.hankyung.com/archives/1596313/ Actor Jeong Yu-jin, tvN 'Romance is a separate book' cast… Outstanding Editor 役 - TenAsia] *Wi Ha-joon as Ji Seo-joon [https://entertain.naver.com/read?oid=468&aid=0000446066/ Ha Ha-joon, 'Romance is an appendix' starring… Lee Na Young X Lee Jong Suk and Breath - Sports Seoul] Supporting *Kim Tae-woo as CEO Kim Jae-min [http://sports.chosun.com/news/ntype.htm?id=201810310100267310020752&servicedate=20181030/ 단독 김태우, '로맨스별책부록' 출연확정…이종석과 브로맨스 - Sports Chosun (in Korean)] *Kim Yoo-mi as Go Yoo-sun[http://www.mydaily.co.kr/new_yk/html/read.php?newsid=201810241444465873&ext=na/ 김유미, '로맨스는 별책부록' 확정 '4년만의 복귀작' 공식 - My Daily (in Korean)] *Jo Han-chul as Bong Ji-hong [https://entertain.naver.com/read?oid=382&aid=0000687515/ Han Chul Choo, Romance Announces Appearance Lee Jong Suk, Lee Na Young and Breath - Sports Donga] *Kim Sun-young as Seo Young-ah *Kang Ki-doong ko as Park Hoon *Park Gyu-young as Oh Ji-yool[https://entertain.naver.com/read?oid=109&aid=0003902614/ Park Kyu-young decides to appear in Romance's Annex Lee Na-young and Lee Jong-seok - Osen] *Lee Kwan-hoon as Lee Seung-jin *Choi Seung-yoon as Bae Kwang-soo[https://entertain.naver.com/read?oid=088&aid=0000573797/ Choi Seung-yun, 'Romance is an appendix' casting… Take off the villain appeared in a mild image! - Maeil] *Lee Ha-eun as Chae Song-ee *Oh Eui Sik as Hong Dong-min *Lee Ji Won as Hong Jae-hee *Hwang Se On as Kim Na-kyung *Noh Jong-hyun as Oh Ji-yool's ex-boyfriend Guests *Oh Ui Shik as Hong Dong Min (Dan Yi's ex-husband; cameo) *Lee Ji Won as Hong Jae Hee *Shin Hye Jung as Eun Ho's girlfriend (cameo; Episode 1)) *Cha Soon Bae as drunken man (cameo; Episode 1)) *Noh Jong Hyun as Ji Yool's boyfriend (cameo; Episode 4) *Jannabi (잔나비) as themselves (cameo; Episode 5) Spoilers/Notes *It is one of the highest rated Korean dramas in cable television history. *The early English title for this drama was originally going to be How To Publish Love & Romance Is a Supplement. *The first script reading was held on October 26, 2018 with the attendance of the cast and crew. Romance is a separate book Lee Na-young and Lee Jong-seok, the first story of honey chemistry 출처 - SE Daily [http://www.newsen.com/news_view.php?uid=201811130705028010/ Romance is a separate book Lee, Young-X and Lee Jong-seok - Newsen] *This series marks Lee Na-young's return to small screen after nine years and Lee Jong-suk's first romantic comedy [http://news1.kr/articles/?3449976/ Lee Na-young, Lee Jong-suk and Rocco Confirmed 'Annex' Return to home after 9 years - News1 Korea] *On January 21, 2019, a press conference was held to promote the series with the attendance of the lead cast. [http://www.mydaily.co.kr/new_yk/html/read.php?newsid=201901211448968554&ext=na/ 로맨스는 별책부록' 이종석 "올해 입대 예정, 팬들 위해 첫 로코 도전 - My Daily (in Korean)] *Lee Jong-suk finished filming his scenes for the series on February 27, 2019 due to his military service enlistment on March 8.[https://entertain.naver.com/read?oid=421&aid=0003851357/ Lee Jong-seok, March 8 Alternative Service "We will do our best" - Naver] Awards and Nominations Gallery Promotional Videos ROMANCE IS A BONUS BOOK 티저 그렇게 우리의 새로운 챕터가 시작되었다! (이나영 Voice) 로맨스는 별책부록 190126 EP.0 Romance is a Bonus Book Official Trailer HD Netflix ROMANCE IS A BONUS BOOK 2019년 핵인싸 춤 예감! 파워댄스 로맨스는별책부록 190126 EP.0 (Eng sub) "Close Your Ears-" Lee Jong suk (이종석) Lee Na young (이나영) in "Romance Is a Bonus Book" ROMANCE IS A BONUS BOOK 극과극 부록 이종석! 이나영과는 수줍었고 위하준과는 유쾌했다! 190303 EP.12 풀영상 이나영(Lee Na Yong), 이종석(Lee Jong Suk), '로맨스는 별책부록' 제작발표회 통통TV Promotional Images Romance is a Bonus Book Netflix Poster No. 1.png Romance is a Bonus Book Netflix Poster No. 2.png Romance is a Bonus Book Netflix Poster No. 3.png RIABB Unit 01.jpg RIABB Unit 02.jpg RIABB Unit 03.jpg RIABB Unit 04.jpg RIABB Unit 05.jpg RIABB Unit 06.jpg RIABB Unit 07.jpg RIABB Unit 09.jpg RIABB Unit 10.jpg RIABB Unit 11.jpg RIABB Unit 12.jpg RIABB Unit 13.jpg See More * Reference Category:TV Series Category:Romantic Comedy Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Korean TV Shows Category:International